What did I do?
by La Petite Sorciere
Summary: Draco wakes up the night after the Halloween Ball in Harry's bed? How did he get there? The others certainly aren't shedding any light on the events. How did he get himself into these circumstances? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Gryfindor Tower

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** Okay. My other story was a bust. So instead I'm going to write my Harry Potter story! grin I did have one done before my computer crashed...but now I can't find it.

**A/N:** This is a story between my friend Emily and I that we did in English Class. It was done around Halloween time, so it is a bit wierd. Plus, we had English at 7:30 in the morning. Expect the unexpeted.

There will be maybe 2/3 chapters. Depens on how much of this I can remember.

Chapter.One

Draco woke up pressed up next to a warm and very comfortable body. Warm blankets were smothering him into a deeper sleep even as his mind was trying to get up. Groggly, without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arm around the body next to him, finding it quite muscular. A voice next to him told him to wake up. Flicking his hand, as if to dismiss the person, he gasped as the warthm of the heavy blankets were suddenly removed. Finally opening his eyes, his mouth dropped open as he realized who was with him. His own grey eyes met with Harry Potter's brilliant green ones.

"How-what-where-" Malfoy couldn't deside what question to ask him. "_WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED_!" He finally screamed and yanked the covers back from Harry to cover himself.

"Tsk, tsk. Malfoy. You really should take a look at your surroundings before you ask who is in whom's bed." Harry sat up onto his heels and watched as the blonde boy did just that.

Hangings of scarlet and gold hung around, as were the blankets the same Gryfindor colors. Draco was almost positive that if he stuck his head outside of the drapings, he'd be in the boys' dormitory in the bloody Gryfindor tower. Takinga deep breath, as if the calm himself, Malfoy clenched his teeth together and asked in a more civilized tone of voice. "Now Potter,how did I get to be in _your_ bed." He took another look around as if he himself couldn't take hold of it.

Harry chuckled. "Why, Malfoy. _You_ came in willingly."

"I most certainly did not."

"Oh, yes. You did." A flash of thebright green eyes. "Ask anyone from the ball. They were quite surprized themselves."

"The b-WHAT?"

Again, Harry 'tsked' him. "Do you not remember? And please shut up before you wake everyone else up in the room."

...Too Late.

"'Arry? Are you up?" Ron's sleep-infested voice called out from his own four poster.

"Yup." Harry answered calmly, clamping a hand over Malfoy's mouth.

"Ahh, what time is it?" Seamus asked, just as groggy.

"Six o'clock." Malfoy started to pull away at his hand.

"In the morning?" Disbelief was heard in everyone's voice.

"Yes." Malfoy started to gnaw on the palm of Harry's hand.

"I'm going back to bed." The sound of rustling sheets is heard.

Harry finally moved his hand away from Draco's mouth.

"FINALLY! Cut off my AIR SUPPLY already." Malfoy folded his arms crossly.

One more time. "'Arry? What's making that noise?" This time, it's Neville.

"Nothing. Just a ferret." "He's **still** here? Tell 'im to go back to slytherine."

Harry recieved a knock to the side of his head. "Just a ferret huh?"

Harry looked him over. "Yup. Just like a ferret. And I suggest you take Neville's advice to go back to Slytherin. Classes will start soon."

The blonde boy shot a glare at the boy who lived. "Clothes."

"Well, unless you want to wear Gryfindor colors - which I'm sure that your buddies in the basement will love - you go nude. You shedded your clothes before we even got you up here."

With a stare, Malfoy wrapped a blanket around him, and stalked out with only one thought in his head. _What the hell did I do last night?_

* * *

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** Ahahaha. More will come. But really, what _did_ happen to poor little Draco. And how did they get him to go to Harry's bed?

**Draco: **Can't you just tell us?

**Harry:** _:hits Draco on the back of the head:_ That would ruin the surprise. And it's your fault for not remembering.

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** Ze next chapter will be up with 5 reviews. Please and thank you!


	2. The Corridor

**La.Petite.Sorciere:**_laughing in the background_: Thank You so much! I asked for 5...and got 7 Je suis aime beacoup. .. I think that's right.. Oh! And since I forgot last time... 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did. But if you to sue me all you will get is a student ID and my bus pass. Which is worth nothing. The lovely J.K. Rowling owns them all, and I just borrowed and bended Harry and Draco to do me and Emily's bidding.

Oh, yeah, this also takes place during Seventh Year, HBP never realied happen. It was just a figure of your imagination.

That is all for now...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter Two

Draco hurried out and all but slammed the door shut in his haste. _He was in Gryfindor Tower. With **no** clothes on. iMother of Merlin, how the hell did this happen! I didn't do anything to deserve this_. He continued down the stairs with this Narritive of his. Not noticing he started talking out loud to himself, or that Hermoine was sitting in the middle of the common room with a pile of books around her. "I mean, sure I've made fun of the Mudblood and the Weasle. Even the Weaslette. But that was nothing. Noth-" CRASH/BOOM/FWOOSH (insert whatever sound effect you wish here) Malfoy, in the middle of his rant, stumbled upon said Mudblood and went sprawling across the plush scarlet rug.

Hermoine, looking up as if to yell at the person who just tripped right over her. A slow grin slid over her face, much like the one a certian pureblood tended to give a lot., almost as if she knew something that he didn't. "Did you have fun last night, Luv? It was very entertaining. Didn't know that a snake could be so ... "

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentance as a look of horror and disgust flashed over Malfoy's face for a minute before his usual calm facade appeared. "How nice of you to say, Mudblood. Maybe I purified the sludge running through your vains with my pureblood." And with that bluff, he gathered the blanket again, and crept down the hallway.

A lot of good that did...

For he was caught by none other than his head of house. Sneaking behind one of the silver knight armors wearing nothing but the Gryfindor blanket.

"Interesting choise of wordrobe, Mr. Malfoy. Would you care to explain."

_Greasy haired - never gunna get laid - evil scum of the earth git. Of course he had to be the one to find me in my birthday suit wrapped up in a damn **GRYFINDOR **blanket. "_No sir, professor. If nothing more, I would like to go to my dormitory now._ And get as far away from this bloody blanket as I possibly can and into some of my own clothes._

"Well, off to the dungons for you." Professor Snape turned around after walking half way down the corridor. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, please, do be more ... what's the word...inconspicuous...at our next feast, will you. You might disgrace all of Slytherin.

* * *

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** So here it is people. I think that there might be 2 more chapters to squeeze out of this. It isn't finished yet. There is more juice in this one.

**Harry:** Hey..I wasn't in this chapter...

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** Shush. You'll be in another chapter. You have to be.

**Draco:** _:sticks out tongue at Harry: _ --very unMalfoyish..i know.. Haha This chapter is all about Moi.

**Harry:** Yeah. But Snape gets to see you in a blanket. And Hermoine. You know they liked it.

_Draco lunges at Harry. La.Petite.Sorciere ties them both to chairs._

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** Alright. Peace and Quiet. Okay people you know the drill. Um..let's say .. another 6 reviews and you'll get chapter three, kay? Love Ya!


	3. The Great Hall

**La.Petite.Sorciere: **Oh my god. I just realized how short chapter two was. I'm sorry. Accept my apologies.

I wish to thank **xkohleyesx, sweetlildevil512, gimmethejuice, caltha, dezra, Noctural007, Linda,** and**Catherine** for reviewing the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Same as before. Unless you really want my bus pass.

* * *

Chapter Three

Draco made it to the Dungons in record time. Panting and sweating heavily from the long run, he ran into his room, and threw the blanket away. Changing into his own Slytherine clothes, he leaned against the wall, banging his head roughly. The ageless question ran through his head:_ What the bloody hell just happened? Why is everyone torturing me?_ Grabbing his bag, he hurried off to the Great Hall. Someone should be able to help.

On the way down, well, up rather, Crabbe and Goyle found someway to sneak up behind him. Merlin, was he out of it. The big oafs actually scared him. That will never happen again. He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall...

...and everybody there was staring at **him**.

Staring back coldly at them, he made his way to the Slytherine table. Taking the time to glare dangerously at the Gryfindor's. Just as he sat down, Pansy attatched herself to his pale arm. "Draco," she cooed, "I am so glad you're back! Are you alright? You just disappeared."

"Could _someone,_ please explain to me what happened?" Seething. But still showing his cool.

Millicent choked on her eggs. "You seriously don't know what happened?"

"If I did, would I be asking?" He really was getting too old for this.

"Why, Draco!" Again, Pansy was fawning over him. "You started drinking too much butterbeer."

"Okay. I remember the butterbeer." _What are they getting at? I always drink butterbeer._

"Well, Malfoy. You started talking a **lot** about a certian **_Gryfindor_** and then disappeared." Millicent continued.

"I.Did.What?" It looked like someone casted a _Supefy_ spell on Malfoy after these words came out.

"You disappered." Zabini came into the conversation with a laugh. "And, we also found your robes in the hallway."

Draco stood abrubtly. And with a swish of his cloak _(A/N:_ _Always wanted to write that...)_ he stormed off to the other side of the Great Hall...

...to the Gryfindor table

"Oi! Potter! What the hell went on, last night." Draco demanded, right behind Harry, causing him to jump.

"Why, _Draco_," Harry drew out his first name purposly. "We're back to last names? After what happened last night, I thought we were on first name basis."

His mouth flopped open for a second. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, honestly, Hermoine was a bluff. But us?" Harry leaned closer, to whisper in his ear, so only Draco knew what he was saying. "It is all true." And with that, Harry picked up his bag and left for his next class.

"I _WILL_ GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, POTTER!"

* * *

**La.Petite.Sorciere:** Okay. That was the last chapter. But since someone asked, there will be a sequel...with the romance. And sorry it took so long to post up...my mom has an addiction to Spades on Pogo...> and uses the laptop.

**Draco:** Yes. Revenge shall be mine! _:evil cackle:_

**Harry: **Lay off the caffine, will you? And besides, the revenge will be in the Romance section...remember? Idiot...

**Draco:** Am not.

**Harry:** Are too...

**La.Petite.Sorciere: **Ils sont tres bete. Okay. About...let's say 8 more reviews, and I'll try to get the sequal up as soon as possible. 3


End file.
